memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
William T. Riker
Kapitein William Thomas Riker is een belangrijke Starfleet officier. Hij is waarschijnlijk het meest bekend geworden door zijn lange tijd als eerste officier onder kapitein Jean-Luc Picard aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]], en later de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. In 2379 accepteerde hij eindelijk de promotie tot kapitein en kreeg het commando over de [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Persoonsgegevens * Serienummer: SC 231-427 * Huidige rang: kapitein * Huidige taak: commando officier van de [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. * Eerdere taken: ** Eerste officier, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], (2364-2371) ** Eerste officier, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]], (2371-2379) Starfleet academie Will begon aan de Starfleet academie in 2353. Gedurende zijn tijd aan de academie had zijn Vulcan leidinggevende alle personeels dossiers uit zijn hoofd geleerd. (TNG: "The First Duty") Gedurende een simulatie tegen een Tholian tegenstander berekende Riker een blinde vlek op de sensors en verstopte zich in de blinde vlek. Deze briljante tactiek werd later in zijn dossier vermeld. (TNG: "Peak Performance") Riker slaagde van de academie in 2357 als de achtste van zijn klas. Hij stelde hoge doelen voor zichzelf en hoopte de rang van kapitein voor zijn vijfendertigste te bereiken. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I", "Second Chances") Starfleet carrière De Pegasus Enkele maanden nadat hij afgestudeerd was, werd vaandrig William T. Riker op de [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] gestationeerd, onder het commando van Erik Pressman. Hij was de vluchtcontroleur aan boord en zijn jeugdige uitstraling leverde hem de bijnaam "vaandrig babyface" op, verzonnen door zijn collega luitenant Boylen. (TNG: "The Pegasus") Phil Wallace was één van de andere vrienden aan boord van de Pegasus. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Aangezien Riker net van de Starfleet academie afkomstig was, was hij nog wat serieus met zijn werk bezig. Loyaleit en gehoorzaamheid aan zijn bevelvoerder had de hoogste prioriteit. Dit zorgde ervoor dat hij tegen de eerste richtlijn in moest gaan tijdens een crisis aan boord van het schip. Pressman was illegaal bezig met het testen van een protype interfase verhulapparaat aan boord van de Pegasus. Dit topgeheime project ging in tegen het Verdrag van Algeron, om niet te spreken van het grote gevaar dat de bemanning hierbij liep. Dit zorgde ervoor dat het grootste gedeelte van de officieren aan het muiten sloegen tegen Pressman. Riker was de enige brugofficier die de kant van Pressman koos. Hij pakte een faser en vocht zich, samen met een handvol anderen, een weg naar een reddingscapsule. Slechts enkele minuten nadat de capsule was gelanceerd explodeerde ogenschijnlijk de Pegasus. Alhoewel Pressman Riker een aanbeveling gaf voor zijn loyaleit, kreeg Riker twijfels of hij wel de juiste beslissing had genomen. Later werd het Pegasus-incident door de Starfleet rechter advocaat-generaal onderzocht, maar alle overlevenden hielden de informatie over het verhulapparaat geheim. Ze konden slechts concluderen dat er een muiterij aan boord van de Pegasus was geweest voordat deze explodeerde en dat het vermoeden bestond dat de overlevenden niet de gehele waarheid vertelden en beval een verder onderzoek aan. Als gevolg van de gevoelige aard van het verhulapparaat classificeerde Starfleet inlichtingendienst het rapport als geheim en werd er nooit verder onderzoek gedaan. (TNG: "The Pegasus") :ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." bevestigde dat 71 bemanningsleden omgekomen waren aan boord van de ''Pegasus.'' Op Betazed Na het Pegasus incident werd Will naar de planeet Betazed verplaatst. Daar ontmoette hij Deanna Troi. De twee begonnen een relatie die verschillende jaren duurde. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint," "Ménage à Troi," "Second Chances") In zijn vroege carrière werd er van Riker verlangd dat hij een apart kostuum zou dragen tijdens een diplomatische missie naar Armus IX. (TNG: "Angel One") De Potemkin In 2361 was Riker gepromoveerd tot luitenant en gestationeerd op de [[USS Potemkin#USS Potemkin (NCC-18253)|USS Potemkin]]. Aan boord van de Potemkin ontwikkelde hij een taktiek waarbij de magnetische pool van een planeet gebruikt werd en alle systemen op het schip werden uitgeschakeld om de sensoren van een vijand in verwarring te brengen. (TNG: "Peak Performance") Later dat jaar leidde Riker een verkenningsteam naar Nervala IV om onderzoekers te redden die waren gestrand op een buitenpost op de planeet. Riker was de laatste die teruggetransporteerd werd. Atmosferische storingen dreigden het patroon van Riker te verstoren, om dat te compenseren gebruikte de transporter chef van de Potemkin een tweede straal. Om Riker te laten dematerialiseren was slechts één straal nodig en werd de tweede uitgeschakeld. De bemanning van de Potemkin realiseerde zich niet dat de tweede straal teruggekaatst was naar de planeet en daar een tweede William T. Riker had gedematerialiseerd. Gedurende de volgende acht jaren was hij hier gestrand. Al snel werd hij gepromoveerd tot luitenant commandant voor zijn verdiensten tijdens de missie. Hij werd daarna gestationeerd op de [[USS Hood#USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]] als eerste officier. (TNG: "Second Chances") De Hood Riker stond op de Hood onder het commando van kapitein Robert DeSoto. Zijn staat van dienst aan boord was voorbeeldig, ondanks een incident waar Riker weigerde op kapitein DeSoto te transporteren naar een vijandige omgeving op de planeet Altair III. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Riker werd ook zijn eerste commando aangeboden, dat van de later vernietigde [[USS Drake|USS Drake]] in 2364. Hij wees het aanbod echter af voor een aanlokkelijker aanbod. (TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom") De Enterprise-E ''First Contact'' [[Afbeelding:Riker_on_phoenix.jpg|200px|thumb|right|Riker aan boord van de Phoenix]] Riker werd overgeplaatst naar de nieuwe USS Enterprise-E in 2372, samen met de rest van de leidinggevende bemanning van de Enterprise-D. In 2373 nam de Enterprise deel aan de Slag om sector 001 tegen Starfleet orders in. Met dank aan de interventie van het schip werd de Borg kubus vernietigd, maar niet voordat deze een bol lanceerde die een tijdelijke vortex genereerde en naar het jaar 2063 terugreisde. De Enterprise zette de achtervolging in en vernietigde de bol voordat deze de eerste vlucht van Zefram Cochrane aan boord van het warp schip Phoenix kon verhinderen. De Phoenix werd tijdens deze aanval beschadigd en een aantal bemanningsleden van de Enterprise hielpen Cochrane met de reparaties. Riker kon Cochrane ook overtuigen van het belang van zijn eerste warp vlucht, aangezien hij er mee wilde stoppen na de Borg aanval. Riker was, samen met Geordi La Forge, aanwezig aan boord van de Phoenix tijdens Cochrane's historische vlucht. (Star Trek: First Contact) In gevecht met Shinzon Will Riker's laatste missie aan boord van de Enterprise-E was tijdens het treffen met Praetor Shinzon in 2379. Alhoewel Riker eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk zijn nieuwe leven aan boord van de Titan wilde starten met adviseur Troi, realiseerde hij zich hoe belangrijk het was om Shinzon tegen te houden en was bereid om alles op te geven om te voorkomen dat hij het thalaron stralingswapen zou gebruiken op Aarde. De Scimitar versloeg de Enterprise in de Bassenkloof, waarna deze geënterd werd. Riker en Worf verjoegen de Reman invasie. De Viceroy probeerde vervolgens via een Jefferies buis de brug te bereiken om kapitein Picard te ontvoeren. Hij werd door Riker gevolgd waarbij hij in een handgevecht om het leven kwam, toen hij in een onderhoudsschacht van de Enterprise viel. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") Poker Will begon voor het eerst met het spelen van poker aan boord van de Potemkin. (TNG: "Lower Decks") Aan boord van de Enterprise speelde hij mee in het wekelijkse pokerspel, waar hij een uitermate bedreven speler werd. (TNG: "The Measure of a Man") Hij wist een aantal trucjes, waarbij Data er altijd in één trapte. (TNG: "Legacy") Zijn pokerkunsten werden opgemerkt door kapitein Picard en aangezien hij liet merken goed te kunnen bluffen werd hij uitgekozen om Mendoza, de Federatie vertegenwoordiger in de Barzan wormgat onderhandelingen, te vervangen. (TNG: "The Price") In een alternatieve tijdlijn viel het Dr. Crusher op dat hij zijn linker wenkbrauw optrok als hij aan het bluffen was, alhoewel ze later vertelde dat ze een grapje maakte. (TNG: "Cause and Effect") In 2369 stelden Will, Geordi en Worf een nogal ongebruikelijke weddenschap voor aan Beverly; als één van de mannen wonnen zou ze haar haar bruin verven, als Beverly zou winnen zouden ze allen hun baard afscheren. De bemanning werd echter naar de brug geroepen voordat het spel afgelopen was. (TNG: "The Quality of Life") Will heeft ook aanleg voor andere gokspelen, hij won een flinke hoeveelheid latinum aan de dabotafels in Quark's bar tijdens het bezoek van de Enterprise aan Deep Space 9. Quark beweerde dat hij Will op dat moment niet kon betalen, hij deed dit later in ruil voor informatie over de verblijfplaats van de Duras zusters Lursa en B'Etor. (TNG: "Firstborn") Hij ontmoette DS9 officier Jadzia Dax hier voor de eerste keer. (DS9: "Defiant") Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William ca:William T. Riker bg:Уилям Т. Райкър cs:William T. Riker de:William Thomas Riker en:William T. Riker es:William Riker fr:William T. Riker it:William T. Riker ja:ウィリアム・Ｔ・ライカー pl:William T. Riker pt:William T. Riker ru:Уильям Райкер sr:Вилијам Т. Рајкер sv:William T. Riker